1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital still camera and to a method of controlling the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A program diagram is utilized in order to decide amount of exposure in a digital still camera. For example, according to the specification of Japanese Patent No. 3974798 (Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-259200), in an instance where a plurality of images obtained by shooting at different exposures are combined to generate a single image, reference luminance values of respective ones of zone metering areas are set. Then, from among exposure conditions regarding luminance reference values of luminance areas that include luminance values within the focusing range, an exposure condition is decided by selecting it from a program diagram so as to obtain a high shutter speed.
In a case where amount of exposure is decided utilizing a program diagram conforming to a shooting scene, there are instances where a shooting scene that prevailed when a scene determination was made and the shooting scene at the time of actual recording will differ when the shooting scenes are changed over frequently. There are occasions where the amount of exposure at the time of recording is decided using a program diagram suited to a shooting scene that is different from the shooting scene at the time of recording. As a consequence, there are instances where amount of exposure cannot be decided appropriately.